In the field of food preparation, cleanliness and the prevention of cross-contamination of food products is a primary concern. For example, when baking, dough is usually rolled out on top of a food preparation surface. If, however, that food preparation surface has not been thoroughly cleaned of whatever food product was previously on the food preparation surface, e.g., raw chicken or the like, there is a great probability that the dough will become contaminated with deadly germs, such as certain strains of E-coli or salmonella bacteria. Accordingly, when changing from one food product to another, extensive time may be required in cleaning and sanitizing food preparation surfaces.
Furthermore, in the art of baking it is known that prior to rolling out dough, the food preparation surface will usually be coated with a layer of flour to prevent the dough from sticking to the food preparation surface and/or the rolling pin. Often, excess flour is incorporated into the dough. After the dough is rolled, remaining flour needs to be cleaned up so that other food preparation may be done at the work station. To date, this excess flour has been merely wiped up, in an inefficient manner, with a sponge or rag. While in some cases, a piece of wax paper is placed on the food preparation surface, and the flour placed thereon, because the flour is not absorbed into the wax paper, excess flour may be worked into the dough and unused flour still needs to be cleaned up.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.